The present invention relates to the field of the high performance internal combustion engine, more particularly what are know in the field as power adders. More particularly the present invention is in the field of, nozzles and plates for injecting nitrous oxide or other oxidizer and fuel into an internal combustion engine.
When nitrous oxide is injected into the intake tract of an internal combustion engine it can produce additional horsepower. During World War II the Germans developed the GM 1 Boost system, a nitrous oxide injection system to allow them to fly faster and reach higher altitudes in their airplanes. Nitrous oxide injection has re-emerged with the popularity of drag racing and has become a large industry. It has also been used in the field of amateur and test rocketry.
Nitrous oxide breaks down into nitrogen and oxygen when heated to a particular temperature such as, in the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. Generally, additional fuel must also be added to compensate for the additional oxygen. Introducing nitrous oxide into the combustion chamber 35 accomplishes this increase in horsepower due to the increase of oxygen, as nitrous oxide has 36% oxygen by weight compared to 23% oxygen by weight in air according to most articles to be found. The prior art of nozzles and or plates are understood in the field of nitrous oxide and fuel injection to be part of a system consisting of, storage vessels for nitrous oxide and fuel, additionally conduits, fittings, valves, pumps, switches and wiring make up just some of the parts that may or may not be used to build a nitrous oxide and fuel injection system. The nitrous systems purpose is to provide a supply of nitrous oxide and fuel to the nozzle or plate where it is emitted or sprayed into the intake tract and can be used by the engine to produce extra horsepower or torque levels above what the engine would normally produce.
Prior art Barry Grant Nov. 24, 1998 U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,418, Wood Apr. 28, 1998 U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,241, and Staggemeier Apr. 30, 2002 are plate or module type injectors and are mounted between the carburetor and the intake manifold. The disadvantage with the plate type injection system is; the distance and route that the fuel laden mixture must travel before reaching the combustion chamber.
Hence in some applications these plate type systems perform at an expectable level of performance, but at higher performance levels as more nitrous oxide and fuel are required the air nitrous oxide and fuel mixture can breakdown causing some combustion chambers to burn lean and some to burn rich causing lower levels of performance and possible engine damage. The advantage of prior art plate type systems is the ease of the install and a minimum of plumbing that is required.
The prior art Barry Grant Apr. 6, 1999 U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,476, Vaznaian May 9, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,888, Steele Feb. 18, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,165 B1, Wood Dec. 23 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,776, and Thomas Sep. 12, 2000 U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,225 nitrous oxide and fuel nozzles have allowed for higher levels of performance to be obtained than by prior art plate type systems by placing a nozzle or nozzles closer to the combustion chamber thereby, deceasing the distance and straightens the route that the nitrous oxide and fuel mixture must travel. The results being less breakdown of said mixture. The disadvantages of the nozzle type systems are many with this type of system you must drill and tap each intake runner near the combustion chamber, drilling and tapping could necessitate the removal of the intake manifold to accomplish the installation of a nozzle type system. Another disadvantage of prior art nozzle type systems is the large amount of plumbing work that must be undertaken during the installation of said system. Thus it would be desirable to have the higher performance of a nozzle type system with the ease of installing a plate type system.